Parchemin
by arwen666
Summary: Lorsque nous venons au monde nous ne sommes rien d’autre qu’un parchemin vierge....


Lorsque nous venons au monde nous ne sommes rien d'autre qu'un parchemin vierge

Lorsque nous venons au monde nous ne sommes rien d'autre qu'un parchemin vierge. Au fil du temps, nous écrivons notre vie, nous la créons, en faisant cela, nous éclaboussons le parchemin des autres, écrivant parfois des pans entiers de leur vie par nos actes.

Je n'ai jamais voulu y croire. Persuadé que ma vie n'appartenait qu'à moi et qu'au grand jamais elle ne se mêlerait à celle des autres. Ne pas influencer la vie des autres pour ne pas que la mienne s'en trouve bouleversé.

C'est sans doute pour ça que je suis devenu dresseur de dragons, ces créatures indomptables et farouches. Enfermé dans la solitude, j'avançais dans la vie avec une nonchalance toute volontaire. Traçant des lignes monotones sur la page de ma vie.

La guerre qui nous a frappés m'a fait sortir de mon exil, pour me joindre au combat du peuple sorcier, pour défendre un idéal et une liberté à laquelle je tenais plus que tout.

J'ai combattu farouchement parcourant les contrés les plus éloignées à la recherche d'alliés les plus improbables, pour finalement me joindre à la grande bataille qui a pris tant de vies. Le seul souvenir que je garde de ce jour funeste, c'est la confusion qui m'habitait et la peur nouant mes entrailles à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un que j'aimais.

On décrit souvent la fin d'une bataille comme un renouveau, une aube qui se lève sur une nouvelle vie. Il n'en est rien, nous avons vu le soleil se lever sur un carnage, un champ de ruines ou les corps de ce que nous aimions gisaient sans vie.

Nous avions gagné mais à quel prix ? Celui du sang, de la douleur, de vies innocentes sacrifiés.

Je suis sortie de cette guerre ébranlé à peine conscient que tout était bel et bien fini. J'avais perdu deux de mes frères, Fred et Ron nous avaient quittés, une mort sans éclat lors d'une guerre barbare. Le deuil nous a frappés avec violence annihilant tout sentiment d'euphorie qui aurait pu naître de cette victoire. Je suis resté chez moi par devoir pour être présent et soutenir ma famille dans la détresse.

Mais bien vite , la sensation d'étouffement se faisant plus forte de jour en jour, je ne supportais plus le mausolée qu'était devenu le terrier. Ma famille qui tenait absolument à ce qu'on s'unisse dans la même douleur m'excédait plus que tout.

Je n'aspirais qu'à la solitude, me retrouver seul et contempler ce monde dévasté pour mieux l'accepter ensuite.

On a toujours dit de moi que, de tous les Weasley, j'étais le plus malléable, une bonne nature, un garçon pas contrariant. Ce n'était pas difficile d'être conciliant lorsque je passais si peu de temps avec eux. C'était simple de supporter le caractère excessif de ma mère, la passion de mon père pour les objets moldus et tout les autres petits défauts des gens qui m'entouraient.

Je savais que je ne tarderais pas à retrouver mes dragons et les grandes étendues qui me manquaient tant.

Je ne pouvais plus me raccrocher à cet espoir et je me retrouvais plonger au cœur de ma famille ne sachant pas consoler ma mère, réconforter mon père, soutenir mes frères.

C'est donc tout naturellement que je me suis retrouvé un soir sur le palier du Square Grimaud où Harry avait trouvé refuge pour échapper lui aussi à l'ambiance oppressante de ce qui avait été autrefois un foyer chaleureux.

Il ne m'a posé aucune question se contentant de s'effacer pour me laisser entrer, c'est là que j'ai vu qu'_elle_ aussi était là. La vision d'Hermione m'a réellement fait comprendre les ravages qu'avait causés la guerre. Le visage pâle, émacié et surtout ses yeux vides de toute expression.

Ron n'avait pas disparu seul il l'avait entraîné avec lui dans le néant.

Durant de longs mois, nous avons vécu sans nous voir, se croisant à peine, ne partageant pas nos repas chacun enfermé dans sa douleur. Le climat était tout aussi morose qu'au terrier mais à mon grand soulagement aucun d'entre nous ne semblait vouloir réconforter l'autre.

La première fois où elle m'a adressé la parole, elle était rouge de rage, me reprochant le désordre que je semais partout dans la maison sans m'en soucier.

Elle était là les poings sur les hanches, le regard noir, le visage crispé par la colère alors que je balbutiais gauchement tentant de me justifier quand le ridicule de la situation m'a frappé de plein fouet.

Moi Charly Weasley, dresseur de dragons, membre de l'Ordre, son aîné de huit ans, j'étais tétanisé par la minuscule jeune femme face à moi. Le surréalisme de cette scène fit monter une hilarité que je ne croyais plus ressentir un jour et j'éclatais de rire. L'expression médusée qui se peignit sur son visage me fit craindre un instant la plus terrible des tempêtes. Mais contre toute attente, elle me rejoignit dans mon irrépressible fou rire, et c'est ainsi, en plein milieu de ce lugubre salon que nous sommes restés, riant au larmes, évacuant par le rire toute la tension qui pesait sur nos épaules.

C'est ce jour là qu'elle prit la décision que nous devions partager notre repas du soir et qu'elle se lança dans la confection laborieuse d'un dîner. Animé par la crainte de mourir empoisonné je lui proposai de m'en charger tout en lui promettant de ne rien dire à Harry à la condition qu'elle s'occupe du nettoyage de la mansarde qui me faisait office de chambre. Elle m'a souri, le regard pétillant, et s'est élancée souplement dans les escaliers, déterminée à faire de cette pièce un endroit accueillant.

Je suis tombé amoureux de cette lueur dans son regard, une lueur d'innocence et de candeur que même la guerre et la douleur n'avaient pas pu lui voler.

C'est ce soir là que nous avons commencé à parler, elle m'a demandé la raison de ma venue ici. Alors que je la connaissais à peine, je lui ai répondu avec sincérité, lui avouant avec honte que je n'arrivais pas à m'unir à la douleur de ma famille, que j'étouffais à leurs côtés.

Quand j'ai osé la regarder dans les yeux, m'attendant à y trouver du mépris, je n'y ai vu qu'une bienveillante compréhension et j'ai compris qu'elle avait trouvé refuge ici pour la même raison.

A ma grande surprise, elle comprit que je ne connaissais pas grand chose de mes deux petits frères et entreprit de me faire partager tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'eux. Durant des heures, elle m'a raconté leurs aventures, leurs rencontres, la création de l'AD, de la SALE, à travers son récit, j'ai pu voir les hommes qu'ils étaient devenus. Elle a fini en larmes, c'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait Ron ouvertement depuis son décès. Parler de lui la mettait face à sa mort, accepter qu'il ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. C'est une étape douloureuse mais c'est aussi un pas vers la guérison.

Je n'ai pas cherché à la consoler avec des paroles vides de sens, je lui ai simplement ouvert mes bras dans lesquels elle s'est engouffrée et a enfin pu libérer ce chagrin qui la hantait.

Après ça, nous sommes devenus vraiment proches, nous parlions pendant des heures, je lui parlais de mon amour de la nature, des grands espaces. Je la faisais rire aux larmes en lui racontant mes aventures en Roumanie. Peu à peu elle a commencé à s'ouvrir à, à parler de son arrivée dans le monde magique dont elle avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à ses onze ans, sa soif d'apprendre sur cet univers qui devenait le sien. Les insultes que lui avait values son appartenance à une famille de moldue. Sa terreur de voir Voldemort gagner la guerre et d'être à jamais bannie de cet univers magique qu'elle avait appris à aimer.

Je suis abasourdi par son récit, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse y avoir une telle intolérance au sein de mon ancienne école. J'ai traversé ma scolarité sans jamais en prendre conscience, j'étais populaire, mon sang était noble je n'avais jamais eu à souffrir de ce rejet.

Pour la première fois, cette guerre ne m'apparaît plus comme juste meurtrière. Je comprends alors que mes frères et tant d'autres sont morts pour que des gens aussi exceptionnels qu'elle puisse avoir une chance dans notre monde. Une place qui ne serait jamais remise en question par leurs origines.

Je regarde avec effarement ce petit bout de femme, son apparente fragilité cache un courage sans faille et une volonté d'acier. J'ai connu beaucoup de femmes dans ma vie certaines ont gagné mon respect, d'autres mon affection. Mais jamais aucune n'a su gagner mon admiration comme elle a su le faire.

Avec surprise, je regrette de ne pas avoir prêté attention à elle plus tôt. Pour moi, elle a toujours été cette élève studieuse et rigide qui passait ces vacances au terrier pour devenir ensuite la fiancée de mon frère. Il aura fallu que je sois confronté à l'horreur de la guerre pour enfin poser les yeux sur elle.

Pour mon plus grand malheur.

Elle n'a pas su seulement gagner mon admiration, elle a aussi conquis mon cœur. Moi, le célibataire endurci, je sens mes mains devenir moites et mon cœur bat la chamade chaque fois qu'elle s'approche de moi. Je me sens ridicule, je suis un homme et je me comporte comme un adolescent qui connaît ses premiers émois. Je suis jaloux de tous les hommes qui l'approchent, j'en viens à en vouloir à Harry d'avoir autant de complicité avec elle.

Je comprends mieux la jalousie de mon frère dont on m'a si souvent parlé. Elle éveille en moi un sentiment de possession primitif. Ses sourires, ses soupirs, ses regards, ses gémissements je veux que tout ça n'appartienne qu'à moi.

Elle hante mes pensées et mon corps sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler c'est un sentiment délicieux et effrayant. Je me sens vivant, je n'ai plus besoin de mes contrées sauvages, je n'ai qu'à plonger dans son regard pour vivre le plus exaltant des voyages.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée grincer. Je sais que c'est elle et je sais d'où elle vient. Comme tous les mois à la même date elle est allée se recueillir sur sa tombe. Je déteste ces moments où elle revient les yeux rouges et le regard vide, son désarroi est tellement palpable que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir le saisir à pleine main.

Mais par-dessus tout, c'est moi que je déteste. Je lui en veux de le pleurer encore, de l'aimer encore, de ne pas me voir, de ne pas me vouloir comme je rêve qu'elle le fasse. Je me dégoûte d'avoir de telles pensées. Ron a mérité son amour, il l'a gagné toutes ses années où il s'est battu pour la protéger, pour être digne d'elle.

Que penserait-il s'il savait qu'il a sacrifié sa vie pour que je puisse consacrer la mienne à désirer au delà de toute raison la femme qu'il aimait ?

Pourtant aujourd'hui elle semble différente, ses yeux sont secs et elle semble sereine. J'ose à peine l'espérer mais il semble qu'elle lui a fait ses adieux, ce n'est plus du désarroi mais de l'apaisement que je sens flotter autour d'elle.

Elle me regarde et me fait un sourire, ce sourire qui fait fondre mon cœur. Mon cœur rate un battement lorsqu'en passant près de moi, elle caresse légèrement mes cheveux. Je relève la tête vivement et elle me fait un clin d'œil malicieux. La diablesse semble se rendre compte du trouble qu'elle provoque en moi et s'en amuse follement.

Pétrifié sur ma chaise, le souffle court et les joues en feu, j'aperçois Harry qui me regarde en souriant. Je crois qu'il a compris les sentiments qui se déchaînent en moi depuis longtemps. Ce sourire qui flotte sur ces lèvres, c'est un encouragement silencieux. Il ne m'en veut pas, il n'est pas choqué que je sois amoureux de la fiancée de mon frère défunt.

Une flamme d'espoir jaillit en moi, il est temps pour moi d'aller à la rencontre de mon destin. Je me fais la promesse silencieuse de lui dire les sentiments que j'ai pour elle, même si je dois subir son rejet, je sens que je dois le faire. Mon cœur est trop lourd, il ne peut plus retenir le flot d'émotion qui l'envahit et dont il est si peu coutumier.

Ce soir là comme tous les autres, nous nous retrouvons dans ce salon qui a vu naître notre improbable amitié. Nous discutons, ses joues sont rosies de plaisir et je suis fier d'être la cause de son bien-être.

Une de ces boucles s'égare sur son visage, tendrement je la replace derrière son oreille et ma main s'attarde sur sa joue en une caresse légère. Instinctivement, nos lèvres se rapprochent et je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage, mais je vois une lueur de peur naître dans ses yeux. Elle se recule brusquement et sans prononcer un mot se lève et sort précipitamment de la pièce, me laissant seul et confus.

Ma confusion ne dure que quelques secondes, je n'ai pas vu que de la peur dans son regard, j'y ai vu du désir et autre chose que je ne sais pas définir mais que je compte bien comprendre. Je refuse de la laisser s'échapper, je ne passerai pas une nuit de plus rongé par le doute.

Ce soir mes questions trouveront des réponses et sans plus réfléchir je m'élance à sa poursuite.

C'est dans le couloir sombre du premier étage que je la retrouve, adossé contre le mur, la respiration saccadée. Elle m'aperçoit, se retourne et tente à nouveau de se dérober mais j'entoure sa taille de mon bras pour la retenir et plaque son dos contre mon torse.

Elle se fige alors que je la rapproche de moi et que je plonge mon visage dans ses boucles folles. Je m'enivre de son odeur entêtante, un parfum de fleur d'oranger, une senteur capiteuse qui m'accompagne partout depuis des mois.

Elle tremble dans mes bras et je murmure à son oreille d'une voix plus rauque que je ne l'aurais voulu :

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ? »

Elle frissonne à présent et me répond dans un souffle.

« Toi. »

Mon cœur bondit vers elle, je comprends alors qu'elle aussi connaît les mêmes tourments que moi. Ne résistant pas plus longtemps, je dépose de légers baisers le long de son cou, elle soupire et incline la tête pour me laisser un meilleur accès. Enhardi par sa réaction, je m'aventure alors à glisser ma main sous son chemisier, sa peau est douce et chaude et je sens des frissons la parsemer là où mes doigts la caressent

Soudainement, elle se colle à mon corps et je ne peux lui cacher plus longtemps l'évidence du désir qu'elle éveille en moi. Son corps ondule contre le mien me faisant pousser des grognements étouffés, alors que je remonte ma main sur sa poitrine tendue par le désir.

Je lui dévore le cou à présent, mes caresses sur ce corps dont j'ai tant de fois rêvé s'accentuent. Ses mains agrippent mes hanches alors qu'elle se presse langoureusement sur l'évidence de mon excitation

C'en est trop pour moi je la retourne plus brutalement que je ne l'aurais voulu et pour la première fois nos lèvres se scellent. Des décharges de plaisir brut me traversent le corps alors que je la plaque contre le mur et que je laisse mes mains parcourir son corps rudement.

Elle gémit contre ma bouche. Je sens ses doigts s'insinuer sous mon pull, elle griffe mon dos légèrement, de délicieux frissons se propagent le long de mon échine jusque dans le creux de mes reins. Augmentant encore l'envie dévorante que j'ai de son corps.

Je ne réfléchis plus, toute raison a quitté mon esprit au moment même où nos lèvres se sont jointes. Je laisse glisser ma main sous la ceinture de son pantalon et même à travers le tissu, je peux sentir le désir brûlant qu'elle a de moi. Sans plus d'hésitation je passe cette barrière et plonge mes doigts en elle.

J'ondule contre elle en harmonie avec ma main. Elle gémit plus fort, ses ongles se plantent dans ma peau alors que nos langues se mêlent fougueusement.

Un éclair de lucidité me rappelle que nous sommes encore dans le couloir et qu'Harry peut surgir à tout moment. Je me moque de choquer les yeux encore chastes du survivant mais je ne veux pour rien au monde interrompre ce moment.

Je retire ma main lui faisant pousser un cri de frustration et l'empoigne par les fesses pour la soulever. Sans cesser une seule seconde de l'embrasser, je me dirige vers ma chambre, et j'ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied avant de la refermer aussi brutalement.

Ivre de désir, je me laisse tomber sur le lit, mon corps recouvre le sien, frêle et délicat. Fébrilement, je déboutonne son chemisier, embrassant, mordillant chaque centimètre de peau que je découvre. Nous gémissons de concert perdus dans un océan de volupté qui nous submerge.

Alors que je la tiens dans mes bras je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi j'ai hésité si longtemps avant de vivre cet instant de pur bonheur.

Elle m'enlève mon pull avec violence et nos peaux peuvent enfin fusionner, la sensation de sa poitrine qui s'écrase contre mon torse me rend plus fou que je ne le suis déjà.

N'y tenant plus, j'enlève les derniers vêtements qui nous restent. Nus l'un contre l'autre, nous nous découvrons avec avidité.

Je commence alors un voyage sensuel le long de son corps. Mordillant son cou et ses épaules, couvrant de baisers ses seins si délicats, dévorant son ventre à la douceur de soie.

Elle gémit, halète, empoigne mes cheveux avec force, un feu dévastateur consume mon être.

Malgré le besoin lancinant qui me tiraille les reins, je continue lentement mon périple sur ce corps délicieux dont je veux apprendre tous les secrets.

Je remonte alors le long de ses jambes, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, là où la peau est si fine qu'elle fond sous ma langue.

Instinctivement, elle se cambre, et mes lèvres se perdent dans le trésor que je convoite depuis si longtemps. Je prends le temps de savourer la saveur unique et indescriptible de son essence.

Elle soupire de plaisir et cambre encore plus son bassin, message silencieux pour me faire comprendre ce qu'elle désire.

Sans plus attendre, je l'aime de ma bouche. Je trace de langoureuses arabesques de ma langue sur le point central de son plaisir, me délectant des cris désarticulés qui s'échappent de ses lèvres.

Je la sens se tendre, elle lutte contre le plaisir, je l'entends soupirer mon prénom, elle m'appelle, me désire entièrement.

Je n'attends pas plus, j'entrelace mes doigts aux siens et d'un coup de rein puissant je la fais mienne. J'étouffe un gémissement rauque contre son épaule alors que sa douce chaleur m'enveloppe.

Le temps se fige et nos regards se soudent.

C'est la première fois qu'elle laisse un autre que lui se fondre en elle. La félicité de cet instant s'envole bien vite quand je prends brutalement conscience d'un fait auquel je n'avais pas pensé jusqu'à présent. De tous les frères Weasley je suis celui qui ressemble le plus à Ron, les mêmes cheveux flamboyants, les mêmes yeux azur. J'ai soudain la crainte qu'elle ne le cherche à travers moi

Cette question me brûle la gorge, mais au moment où j'ouvre la bouche, elle pose ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Elle me regarde un doux sourire flotte sur son visage, ses yeux n'expriment que désir et amour et je sais qu'ils ne me mentent pas.

Je me sens honteux d'avoir pu penser une telle chose, elle est bien trop entière et sincère pour s'offrir à moi dans le but de faire revivre le souvenir de Ron.

Le cœur gonflé d'amour, je dépose un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres. Je commence à bouger en elle, le plus lentement et tendrement possible, je ne veux pas la brusquer.

Mais elle ne semble pas de cet avis. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches me poussant plus profondément en elle, saisissant ma nuque, elle m'embrasse avec fureur.

Toute la retenue qui me reste vole en éclat et je me laisse aller à une série de mouvements puissants. Je m'enfonce toujours plus loin en elle, étouffant mes cris contre son épaule.

Nos deux corps se perdent dans une danse lascive qui n'a qu'un but : l'assouvissement de notre désir.

Brûlante, incandescente elle est telle que je me l'imaginais dans mes rêves. Bien loin de l'image rigide et froide qu'elle renvoie, elle est animée d'une ardeur incomparable.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, je la fais basculer au-dessus de moi. Elle semble surprise mais très vite ondule timidement du bassin. Ce mélange d'innocence et de sensualité me fait chavirer.

Je me redresse pour capturer ses lèvres, mêlant nos langues comme nos corps.

J'empoigne brutalement ses fesses, augmentant encore notre fusion, nous faisant adopter un rythme insoutenable.

Elle ne retient plus ses cris à présent, et cela me fait redoubler d'ardeur. Je veux lui offrir une jouissance sans pareille, que tout ce qu'elle a pu connaître avant soit relégué au rang de vieux souvenirs.

Je suis égoïste et je m'en fiche tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle ressente à quel point a travers cet acte je me donne sans retenu.

Soudainement, elle plante ses dents dans mon épaule, je la sens se resserrer convulsivement autour de moi alors qu'elle s'abandonne à l'extase. Elle murmure mon prénom, ce simple son a raison de moi et je me noie à mon tour dans la jouissance.

La respiration haletante je m'adosse contre le lit, l'entraînant avec moi. Ces jambes sont toujours enrouler autour de moi, alors qu'elle me caresse et embrasse mon visage.

Je me laisse aller à la plénitude qui m'envahit.

Lorsque nous venons au monde nous ne sommes rien d'autre qu'un parchemin vierge. Au fil du temps, nous écrivons notre vie, nous la créons, en faisant cela nous éclaboussons le parchemin des autres, écrivant parfois des pans entiers de leur vie par nos actes.

Je n'ai jamais voulu y croire…. Jusqu'à cette nuit.


End file.
